


The Prodigal Son, Returned in Mail

by 5ofSpades



Series: TFA short fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Community: tfa_kink, Gen, Gore, Reference to Torture, human remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Return in pieces<br/>The First Order falls. All the upper echelon First Order officers disappear, as well as Kylo Ren. <br/>Months later, Leia is sent one of Kylo's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Son, Returned in Mail

When General Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, General of the Resistance, beloved leader and wife, finally passed away, her niece Rey was charged with sorting through her personal effects.

Amongst books and holos on culture, history, strategy, and the stately arts, amongst diaries and old clothing and assortments of hair pins, Rey found two jewelry boxes.

One of them contained small packets of nail clippings, clearly belonging to a newly born babe. And under those packets was an elaborate tiny braid made with soft black hair. Rey picked up the braid, and could feel a gentle brush brushing through glossy rich hair, feel a young mother’s smile and the giggles of a little boy. The sun was warm, and the day was still bright and new. The future held so many promises, and all dreams would come true with perseverance and hard work.

The other one contained fragments of bones. Here a segment of finger, there a pulled out nail, and mixed together were bone chips and half a set of loose teeth. The finger bones were long, the nails chipped and stained with what looked suspiciously like dried blood, the teeth clearly belonging to an adult male human. Under the macabre bones was a long braid made of dry black hair. Rey touched the braid, and could hear screams of pain and despair. So many young lives slowly drained and cut short just as they had once cut short the lives of other young innocents. The sun never came through, the endless night dark and cold. And there was no future, no future for those who had damned themselves.

And that was when Rey realized she held in her hands the first and last pieces of Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, the monster and the wayward son, lost completely so many years ago, fallen when the First Order fell.

**

Amongst an asteroid belt far, far away, there was a line of floating debris. If you ever flew close and zoomed in with enhanced lenses, you could see the debris were human bodies, mutilated and pulled apart. Many of them no longer possessed recognizable faces, but out of those that did, many appeared young still.

Smugglers swore they could hear screams and wails around that stretch of cursed space. Legends had it that the belt was the dumping ground of the worst war criminals. The Belt of Justice, some Hosnian survivors called it.


End file.
